


Don't You Want to be an Angel?

by angeliccvlts



Category: South Park
Genre: Cult references, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 16:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliccvlts/pseuds/angeliccvlts
Summary: First off trigger warnings for mentions of death, suicide, drug and alcohol abuse, cult like actions, foul language, probably some sexual content if not hints. Some mental illness may be portrayed.This story is kind of wack in all honesty. You ever think the Prince of hell could fall for an Immortal boy and go as far as to start his own cult to show how devoted he is to him? Yeah, me either, but here we are! This'll basically start off showing their first interactions, how it went on and their 'relationship' along the way. Damiens' sanity kind of starts slipping away at one point, trying to get Kenneth to share the same feelings. It'll make more sense in the story I swear.





	Don't You Want to be an Angel?

**Author's Note:**

> Please take not of the Trigger warnings once more for mentions of death, suicide, drug and alcohol abuse, cult like actions, foul language, probably some sexual content if not hints. Some mental illness may be portrayed.

Chapter One  
A soft wind blew by and the small body of the four year old blonde was just on the ground. Limp and lifeless, like times before. His friends muttering to themselves before they just went on and about with their day. Kenneth McCormicks' dead body just on the floor from yet again, another car accident. His parents weren’t the best at caring for their two sons, Kevin would get just as drunk as them. The boy was always out and about with his three friends, it always got him killed in ways no one could remember. No one but Eric surprisingly. This was the fourth time this week Kenny had been killed. Only one of those times did he end up in heaven. This, was not one of those times. Kenny found himself wandering around the warm place again, the underworld always seemed to just slightly frighten him at first. All the dark and dull colors were odd to him. The boy just mindlessly walking around and looking, his stomach feeling weak and his vision blurring. He never liked dying, he missed his dysfunctional family and friends each time.  
The boys thoughts were interrupted when he felt himself being lifted up, his gaze among the tall red figure holding him up. A few tears already slipping down his own face and he couldn’t help but cling to the male he had seen countless of times before. An audible left the other male, just carrying the boy back to his place while he spoke. “Another car accident Kenneth?” he sounded almost disappointed, to which the blonde only nodded. “Yeah..” he mumbled softly. Within minutes he noticed they were at Satan’s house, he was set down on the couch in the living room while he walked off for a second. He could hear distinct mumbling in the other room but thought nothing of it. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, looking around so he’d stop from crying.  
The taller red male stood in the other room, talking to a small noirette in front of him. The boy was just listening to him, looking around him and to the blonde who slowly walked around. “So why exactly do you want me to take care of him?” he asked, looking up at his father. “This is the fourth time he’s died this week, it’s only thursday Damien. His parents don’t understand how to take care of him so i’m expecting to see him around a lot more. His parents joined a cult when they were expecting him so now he’s immortal. Just, make sure he doesn’t get into any trouble will you?” he asked. Damien sighed but nodded a bit, fixing his hair a bet. “Okay then.” he replied. He made his way out to the living room, seeing the smaller boy just looking over at a small flower vase. Damien wasn’t much older, he was only six, but knew a lot and was just slightly proper with what he knew.  
Kenny looked at the boy walking over, smiling a bit. His cheeks tear stained and his eyes a bit glossy. The noirette hummed and looked at the blonde. “Are you bored here?” he asked. A small nod leaving him, Damien just nodding. He walked over to the door and waited for the smaller male to follow him. Kenny was quick to run over to him, content with seeing another kid there. He was just smiling and keeping close to the tall demon boy in front of him. He looked over his features, his gaze going over his tail. But, that soon changed and he was straying away from the other. His attention span was small and he just wanted to see what was around there. The noirette was walking ahead before he heard some commotion, looking over he saw the small blonde boy just tugging at another demons tail. Damien nearly panicked and made his way over there quickly, he wasn’t fond of physical touch to any mortals but he needed it if he would have to keep Kenneth close. His tail just slowly making its way around the others hand, humming at the softness of the boys skin. Kenny looked up and over at him, a small smile on his lips as he held onto the others tail. It was oddly soft, the other demon who kenny had been tugging his tail was just grumbling as Damien walked away dragging the boy.  
This wasn’t the first time Kenneth had seem Damien, but it was the first time he had been around him. Kenny was content playing with the noirette’s tail, giving small tugs when he wanted to go somewhere which earned a groan from the taller male. But, he just let the small male pull him around, his ears perking up once he heard Kenny speak up. “Hm?” he hummed in response, he hadn’t heard his question. “Can I play with your hair?” he asked again, “It looks soft..” he mumbled. His parka was now wrapped around his waist, why wouldn’t it be. Hell wasn’t as cold as South Park was, so the boy was building up a sweat. The noirette hummed and sat on a bench nearby, he was just a bit taller than the blonde, but he figured sitting was more comfortable. Kenny smiled and stood in front of the other, moving between his legs and running his hand through the soft raven locks. Damien enjoyed the boys small and delicate fingers running through his scalp and slightly tugging at his hair. “It is soft..” he heard the boy faintly mumble.  
The time went by fairly quickly, it was hell and demons had no perception of what time really was. All Damien knew was that, Kenny was getting tired. The small blonde had leaned closer, nearly wrapping his arms around Damiens neck, his face nuzzled into the boys long and soft raven hair. The demon boy just slightly smiled hearing Kenneth groggily add he was tired, his hand slipping down to tug the others tail, showing he wanted to hold it. Damiens tail just slowly wrapped around his hand and he soon pulled Kenny up, carrying him and letting him nuzzle his face into his neck. The blonde quick to fall asleep just holding onto his tail, the small demon boy just gently holding his legs and walking to a more closed place before teleporting home. Satan was in the living room, watching the two as they entered, seeing Ken was asleep. “Just set him in the guest room by your room.” he replied, earning a nod from the small noirette, who walked up the stairs and set the blue eyed boy down on the bed. The boy stirred and groaned but held onto a pillow, staying asleep while Damien walked out and went to his room.  
Most of the night was quiet, aside from Damien sitting up on his bed playing with an old nintendo console he had lying around. The small blonde found his way to Satan’s room in the middle of the night, small tears on his face as he slowly pushed the door open. He stood at the edge of the red male’s bed and sniffled softly, a small frown as the male looked over and groaned softly. “Yes Kenneth?” he asked. The boy wiping his eyes before whispering. “I can’t sleep..and I just wanted to sleep in here..?” he asked. This wasn’t the first time the boy wanted to sleep in Satan’s room. But, he couldn’t keep him in his bed, not with how much smaller he was. He got up with a small groan, picking the small boy up who just clung to him. “How about you stay in Damiens room?” he asked. The boy just nodded, Satan just made his way to his son’s room and slowly walked in. the smaller demon child looked up, seeing the tear stained blue eyed boy in his father’s arms. “Hm?” was all he hummed out. He set the boy down on the bed and looked at the other. “Mind if he stays in here the night? He needs the company to sleep.” he replied, earning a shrug from Damien.  
Soon it was just the two boys, Kenneth leaning over and against his shoulder to watch what he was playing. He was soon falling asleep, leaning and nuzzling into the others shoulder. Damien looked at the boy and soon just let his tail move the boy a bit, moving to hold the boys hand gently to relax him enough to sleep. Kenny soon got comfortable, laying his head into the others lap. He smiled and held his tail gently, leaning closer and slightly holding onto his leg. The taller noirette just looking at his game and continuing to play, up until the boy slowly faded back to the mortal world, like usual. Damiens tail just fell back onto his leg and the boy oddly missed the feeling of the boys soft hand gently gripping it. He shook away that thought and just went on with his game and soon just saved it to get at least some rest.


End file.
